criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Burying the Hatchet
Burying the Hatchet is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the Airport, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Eduardo Ramirez alerted through a phone call to David Jones and the player about social worker Sandy Grimmes being slain. Jones and the player hurried to the Aloki trailer park only to find Sandy tied to a post and mutilated, dying of excessive blood loss as a result of her hands being chopped off. Anakee offered the team to investigate a crime scene from the past (namely the Aloki Village as it was in 1643) through the power of a peace pipe ritual and politely gave any artifacts from the past which sparked the team's interest. During the team's ritualistic investigation of the Aloki Village, Keme Peota made a plea: since Solomon Grimmes was liable for the loss of his foretold love Inaya, he swore that any of his descendants would fatally take the hand of one of Solomon's descendants away to exact justice. Keme's plea bothered the team and alas proved to be linked to Sandy's murder. After intensive investigation, trailer park resident Shanaya Peota turned out to be the killer. Sandy was a social worker, and she had to make changes in the Aloki Settlement. But Shanaya hated her, because after Shanaya and her husband, Delsin Peota, got divorced, Sandy had an affair with him, and Sandy also sent Shanaya's kids to foster care. Shanaya did not want to submit to Grimsborough's law, and told the team that what she did was right during her moment of arrest. She knew what she had to do, so when Sandy arrived for an appointment with the juvenile offender Keanu Ashokan, she jumped at Sandy and then tied her to the pole which could be found in the Aloki Settlement. Shanaya then hacked off Sandy's hands with an Indian hatchet she stole from Grim Gas, Ron Riggs's gas station. At court, Shanaya was proud of committing the murder because of Sandy's crimes. Shanaya said that she was a happy Aloki wife until Sandy started working in the Aloki Settlement. When Sandy arrived, she made Shanaya the laughing stock of the Aloki community. Shanaya continued by stating that Sandy's affair with Delsin was not the first time that this happened to the Aloki (as aforementioned with Anakee's cooperation) since Solomon stole Inaya from Keme back in 1643. Although Shanaya avenged Keme by killing Sandy, the Judge countered that past wrongs could not be made right with new crimes. Shanaya was sentenced to life imprisonment for the pitiless murder of Sandy Grimmes. Jones said that the team should thank Anakee for her willingness to help them and to guide them to the truth. He then concluded that the communities would accomplish a great job if they worked together. Summary Victim *'Sandy Grimmes' (found tied to a post and mutilated) Murder Weapon *'Replica Indian Hatchet' Killer *'Shanaya Peota' Suspects S5 - Keanu Ashokan.jpg|Keanu Ashokan S3 - Shanaya Peota.jpg|Shanaya Peota S4 - Anakee.jpg|Anakee S2 - Ron Riggs.jpg|Ron Riggs S1 - Delsin Peota.jpg|Delsin Peota Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker. *The killer has bad breath. *The killer is in contact with turpentine. *The killer wears a bead necklace. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes GBC53-CS1A.PNG|Aloki Trailer Park GBC53-CS1B.PNG|Trailer GBC53-CS2A.PNG|Indian Village, 1643 GBC53-CS2B.PNG|Indian Campfire, 1643 GBC53-CS3A.PNG|Gas Station Shop GBC53-CS3B.PNG|Shop Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Paperwork, Broken Amulet, Toolbox; Victim identified: Sandy Grimmes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) *Analyze Victim's Paperwork. (09:00:00; New Suspects: Keanu Ashokan and Shanaya Peota) *Question Keanu about his appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Paperwork analyzed) *Talk to Shanaya about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Paperwork analyzed) *Examine Broken Amulet. (Result: Amulet; New Suspect: Anakee) *Ask the old Aloki woman about the amulet. (Prerequisite: Amulet restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Indian Village, 1643) *Investigate Indian Village, 1643. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated; Clues: Aloki Shield, Faded Journal) *Examine Aloki Shield. (Result: Panther Head) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Journal Entry) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Indian Tribal Mask) *Examine Indian Mask. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bad breath) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Replica Indian Hatchet, Pocket Knife, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Replica Indian Hatchet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Replica Indian Hatchet; Attribute: The killer is in contact with turpentine) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Engraved Knife) *Talk to Anakee about Solomon's knife. (Prerequisite: Engraved Knife unraveled) *Investigate Trailer. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated; Clue: Totem Pole Wing) *Examine Totem Pole Wing. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Delsin Peota) *Talk to Delsin about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraving unraveled; Profile updated: Delsin is a smoker) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ron Riggs) *Grill Ron about him threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera Footage analyzed; Profiles updated: Ron is a smoker and has bad breath, Keanu is a smoker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Anakee is a smoker and uses turpentine *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Payslip, Torn Photo) *Examine Payslip. (Result: Payslip Message) *Grill Keanu about him fleeing the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Payslip Message unraveled; Profiles updated: Keanu uses turpentine, Ron uses turpentine) *Quiz Ron about him trying to get the victim hurt. (Prerequisite: Keanu interrogated) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Shanaya and Twins) *Quiz Shanaya about the written threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Shanaya and Twins restored; Profiles updated: Shanaya has bad breath and uses turpentine, Delsin has bad breath and uses turpentine) *Talk to Delsin about the written threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Shanaya interrogated; Profile updated: Shanaya is a smoker) *Investigate Indian Campfire, 1643. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Animal Skin Pieces) *Examine Animal Skin Pieces. (Result: Drawing on Animal Skin) *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Prerequisite: Animal Skin restored; Clues: Hamper, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Hamper. (Result: Rope) *Examine Rope. (Result: Glass Bead Fragments) *Analyze Glass Bead Fragments. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bead necklace) *Examine Victim’s Jacket. (Result: Skin Cell Sample) *Analyze Skin Cell Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Ron knows anything about the arson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Gas Station Shop. (Prerequisite: Ron interrogated; Clue: Shiny Metal Parts) *Examine Shiny Metal Parts. (Result: Crimson Order's Throwing Star) *Tell Ron about the robbery at his station. (Prerequisite: Crimson Order's Throwing Star identified; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Delsin about the arson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Prerequisite: Delsin interrogated; Clue: Delsin's Box) *Examine Delsin's Box. (Result: Scorched Knife) *Examine Scorched Knife. (Result: Police Knife's Serial Number) *Analyze Police Knife's Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Tell Delsin about the fire at the trailer park. (Prerequisite: Police Knife's Serial Number analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Anakee about the arson. (All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Naphtha Container Scrap. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Ask Anakee about the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed; Rewards: Aloki Headdress, Aloki Makeup) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the few cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *In the "Gas Station Shop" crime scene, on a unit is a sticker of the element abbreviations "Br" and "Ba", which is the logo for the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. *In the same crime scene as above, there is a packet of "ASPRN" which is a reference to aspirin. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Airport